patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Ballad of Mona Kennedy
Yes, she was the most manipulative student in the school; yes, she was proud of it. She didn't see anything wrong with it; politics do it all the time, even her family does it. Her mother and father are the most successful laywers in town and her uncle is the governor. Seeing how the principal has her uncle wrapped around his finger angered her; she wants to bring down the tyrant and create anarchy. This is for her personal gain too. With the tyrant out of the way, she'll weasel her way up to the next leader of the school; she's always hungry for power, Then again, she wasn't always like this. No, she was the sweetest girl in all of Gillin through her Elementary and Middle School years. She never cursed nor did she ever make a ruckus. Every parent wanted their daughter to be like her and wanted their sons to date her. She was, indeed, the first choice for many parents (beside her own). The horrible truth behind her home life was as simple as it could be: her parents had no time to spend with her. She was home with her (underage yet uncaring) babysitter when she was in late elementary to early middle. When she was about eleven, she felt she was old enough to stay home alone and sent the sitter home, (she complied and left cheerfully). This was her chance to finally be a grown up and try to live by herself; many say this was the start of her manipulative stage and many others say it was the nomination for most successful in her fifth grade award ceremony. Her parents, too, failed to show to that. The truth is when he was in freshman year (she's in sophomore year now). She changed when she was elected into the Treasury Department in Student Council. All the power and money brought her to the dark side, making her the most corrupt member of the Kennedy family living in Gillin. Despite being only fifteen, she's mastered the art of manipulation and controls half of the student body. Who wouldn't be manipulated by her? She gets on your good side; sometimes even fall in love with her, and that's where she gets you. She controls your emotional and mental states; and she sometimes can even control your physical state as well. She'll break you down into bits until you can no longer take the pressure of her and want to break free. No one has managed to break free alive. ---- Mona walked with a swag down to the nerd hangout. Today was the day she could finally make Shawn ask out his crush; she had it planned and everything. She pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The smells of chemicals didn't bother her any more; given the amount of time she smells them and all. She pushed her way past the gamers hanging around playing their handheld consoles, she passed by the darkroom and saw Gramm hard at work, and she finally reached the Student Gov activity room. No one really cared for the club except for Shawn and Mona. They were the leaders of the petition until everyone fell out of it for empty reasons. They managed to get the club up and running, but failed to get any one to sign up. "Shawn, grab your coat, we're going out. I need you to come with me to greet the newest student. They said his name was Alanson or something. I don't do well with names." Mona said from the doorway. "Well, hurry up." "Can you hold on? I'm working on a petition to allow the student body to use the library anytime they need it. I was able to get eighty-four signatures so far, but I'm aiming for one hundred." He responded and he didn't look up at her. She walked over and ripped up the signature sheet in front him and smirked like the devil. "Whoops. Now that you have nothing to do, grab your coat and let's go." She said with an attitude. He mumbled under his breath and walked over to grab his coat; though he wore black shorts and a red t-shirt all the time. He sighed with relief when he realized that he made multiple copies of the signatures. "Shawn, do you want me to go over to you know who and reveal your secret?" His face flushed with fear and he shook his head. "No, I'm coming. Hold your horses." "What do I look like? A stable or a barn? Right now, I'm an irritated compensator with blackmail on her mind. Unless you want to be emotionally scarred, I suggest you move now." She said as she tapped her fingers on the table. He slowly walked by her and out the door. She followed him down the hall and outside then over to the main office. There, they were greeted by the secretary with a smile. "Hello Mona, hello Shawn; how are you two today?" She asked. She didn't lift her head from the monitor. "If you're looking for Nick, you're just in time. He should be walking in any second now; why don't you have a seat and wait for him?" They nodded and had a seat next to her desk. ---- Dyke walked into his boring old classroom and saw the boring old papers lying on his boring old desk. Everything in his classroom was boring; even the stacks of English magazines in his upper drawer. Why did he have to have a classroom in the middle of nowhere that is just so boring? He was never one for silence and tranquility nor was he one for peace and relaxation. He spend part of his life up in the mountains with monks; yet he leaves because it was too boring. Now look at his classroom: boring as boring can be. He liked it better when he was CEO of the largest companion in Gillin; but then he had to get his scandal exposed by that kid and get fired. To top it off, that kid took over his spot. He hates his life now. He can't even remember why he chose to become a school teacher in the first place; he hates joy and high school children. Nothing about this school peaks his interest anymore; not even that attractive teacher from 2B-W. He had to agree with some of the complaints going around: how does a school come up with those room numbers. It will never come to him much like many other complaints. Why does the school lunch suck? (He actually enjoyed the lunch here.) Why are there so little female teachers? (He too wondered the answer.) What is Mr. friend's problem? (His answer was simple: the students.) He noticed the time: 2:18 PM. No one decided to come to class, apparently. He didn't care, to be honest, he was glad to be able to leave early. He got his stuff ready and left his boring old classroom, leaving the boring old papers on the boring old desk in the middle of boring old nowhere (his classroom was actually 3B-W.)